


Baisers Papillon

by HBOWarrior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Lydia, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Lydia se sentit elle-même, elle allait avoir dix-huit ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baisers Papillon

*

Cora l'avait embrassée.

C'était un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres, pas vraiment tendre et un peu maladroit. Lydia avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre pied dans la réalité, Cora était partie. Stiles la dévisageait, hilare face à ses joues rouges et sa moue interloquée.

C'était la première fois qu'une autre fille l'embrassait.

Lydia ne s'était jamais posé de questions quant à sa sexualité. Elle aimait sortir avec les garçons les plus populaires du lycée. Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec l'un d'eux, et se voyait déjà mariée, deux enfants, vivant dans une grande résidence à la clôture blanche et à la pelouse impeccable.

Son chemin était déjà tout tracé. Elle ne se posait pas vraiment de questions lorsque, parfois, son regard s'attardait sur les courbes d'une inconnue croisée au centre commercial, pas plus lorsqu'elle se demandait ce que ça ferait de marcher main dans la main avec une fille. Elle se savait curieuse et n'avait pas peur d'affirmer qu'elle appréciait la beauté, qu'importe sa forme.

Mais pour Lydia, le corps de la femme était de loin l'œuvre d'art la plus réussie de mère Nature.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas non plus lorsqu'Allison se changeait devant elle et que son regard caressait sa silhouette. Sa meilleure amie était jolie avec ses longues jambes, la cambrure délicate de ses reins, son sourire naïf. Lydia n'était pas attirée par Allison mais, si elle avait été un homme… pourquoi pas ?

Quelque part, Cora lui rappelait un peu Allison.

À leur première rencontre, Lydia avait tout de suite été charmée par son corps athlétique, son regard sauvage et ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Allison était jolie. Cora, elle, était _belle_. La jeune louve l'intimidait dans sa force de caractère, la fascinait avec cette part obscure se lisant en elle, quelque chose de plus vulnérable, fragile. Lydia s'étonnait d'avoir envie de prendre soin d'elle.

*

La seconde fois qu'une fille l'embrassa, ça n'avait pas plu à Lydia.

Un baiser mouillé, puant l'alcool. Si impersonnel qu'elle en avait eu la nausée.

Elle passait la soirée au Jungle avec toute la meute. La musique était trop forte, il faisait trop chaud. Une petite blonde maigrelette complètement déchaînée avait engagé une danse approximative sur un morceau techno à la mode. Lydia avait grimacé sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de la tirer de là. Elle croisa le regard de Cora, bras croisés près du comptoir. La jeune fille la fixait avec tellement d'intensité que Lydia avait failli oublier la présence de l'adolescente saoule qui se frottait sans vergogne contre elle.

Cette dernière, voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à capter l'attention de la belle Lydia Martin, attrapa son visage de ses mains moites et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les acclamations des garçons de leur petit groupe.

Furieuse, Lydia poussa la blonde et se retourna vers le bar.

Cora était partie.

*

La première fois que Lydia prit l'initiative d'embrasser une fille, ils fêtaient tous Noël ensemble. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Stiles d'avoir manigancé tout un stratagème pour qu'elle se retrouve sous une branche de gui pile au moment où Cora arrivait.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent un long moment. Lydia percevait l'orage dans les yeux de la louve. Cora était sur la défensive, comme toujours. Elles n'avaient jamais évoqué le premier baiser. Elles ne se parlaient pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Lydia était incapable de savoir si ce baiser avait été innocent, calculé, intéressé… Cora Hale demeurait un véritable mystère, pour la jeune fille.

Le cœur battant, elle se pencha tout de même lentement vers elle, lui laissant la possibilité de reculer, de refuser le baiser. Cora resta immobile, un peu tendue. Alors, Lydia posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et se laissa enivrer par son parfum acidulé si caractéristique, par la douceur de ses lèvres. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, peut-être deux, et lorsqu'elle se recula, elle perçut cette faille, cette part de vulnérabilité en Cora qui lui donnait envie de plus.

Le sifflement moqueur de Stiles, derrière elles, les fit sursauter. Cora tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, les joues rouges.

*

Personne ne parla jamais des fois où Lydia Martin avait embrassé une autre fille, comme si tout le monde savait que son attirance pour le beau sexe n'avait rien de platonique.

Ça dura encore un an avant qu'elle n'embrasse une nouvelle fois Cora. Un an de questionnement, de qu'en-dira-t-on, de _oui, mais et si…_  Mais finalement, il n'avait suffi que d'un sourire et d'un regard complice pour occulter toutes ses angoisses.

Ce jour-là, Cora, Allison et Lydia s'étaient enfermées dans l'immense dressing de cette dernière afin de dénicher la tenue parfaite pour la soirée d'anniversaire de la belle rousse.

La louve restait un peu en retrait, donnait parfois son avis sur les propositions de robes de Lydia. Allison déambulait en petite tenue dans le dressing, essayait ce qu'on lui tendait. Une atmosphère enfantine régnait dans la pièce.

Quand Allison arrêta enfin son choix sur un dos nu cobalt, Lydia proposa de s'attaquer à la tenue de Cora, qui soupira avant d'abdiquer sous le regard pétillant de joie des deux autres. Lydia farfouilla dans ses affaires, puis sortit une robe patineuse mauve. Cora ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La chasseuse choisit cet instant pour s'excuser et s'éclipser du dressing-room.

Cora retira un à un ses vêtements, alors que Lydia essayait de paraître détachée devant elle, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tendant patiemment le vêtement vers la jeune fille.

Une fois la tenue enfilée, Cora releva la tête vers Lydia à la recherche d'une réaction quelconque. L'humaine se mordit les lèvres avant d'éclater de rire. L'autre se renfrogna immédiatement.

« Attends, je vais t'aider », offrit Lydia, amusée, en venant réajuster la tenue que Cora avait mise de travers. « Voilà. »

Elle fit deux pas en arrière pour admirer son œuvre. Son sourire était si chaleureux que Cora le lui rendit sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

« J'ai l'air ridicule, c'est ça ? »

« Non… Tu es… Tu es très belle. »

« Ah… merci. »

Malgré la gêne et l'atmosphère soudain plus lourde, Cora ne baissa pas les yeux. Contre toute attente, ce fut Lydia qui, troublée, se perdit dans des marmonnements incompréhensibles. Pour dissimuler son malaise, elle lissa la robe mauve sur les épaules de son amie. Elle respira un bon coup et osa enfin plonger dans les yeux orageux de Cora.

Alors, elle l'embrassa. Un baiser papillon, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour ne pas la faire fuir. Cora cligna des yeux lorsque Lydia s'écarta un peu.

Cette fois, elle ne fuit pas.

Lydia prit doucement son visage en coupe et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser avec plus de franchise. Cora glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et goûta ses lèvres dans un soupir, écartant un peu les siennes pour un baiser plus langoureux qui sembla durer une vie.

Front contre font, Lydia caressa de ses pouces les pommettes légèrement rosées de Cora.

« Est-ce que tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de décembre ? », souffla la rousse avec incertitude, surprise de son audace. Cora s'écarta un peu afin d'accrocher son regard.

« J'accepte à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Lydia, le cœur battant.

« Pas de robe rose. »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent encore. C'était maladroit et beau à la fois, le début d'une histoire qui les marquerait encore de nombreuses années.

La première fois que Lydia se sentit elle-même, elle allait avoir dix-huit ans.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et commentaires toujours grandement appréciés ! ;)  
> A très vite !


End file.
